


Kirk in White Shirt

by Acidqueen (syredronning)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-01
Updated: 2006-09-01
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/Acidqueen
Summary: Photo-manip of Kirk wearing a mesh sleeveless shirt.





	Kirk in White Shirt




End file.
